1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for molding thermosetting polymers, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for molding thermosetting polymers onto substrates.
2. Background
The use of logos and other types of graphical display on articles of clothing is widespread. To date, the use of such graphic media has generally been limited to two dimensional flat display media such as, for example, silk screen. This presents many shortcomings to marketers of consumer goods. The present invention is directed to overcoming these shortcomings.